


Listy z kroplą deszczu

by Hek



Series: Wojna i magobohema [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I wojna z Voldemortem, Other, przyjaźń i to co z niej zostało, świat w strzępach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>między słowami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Rudolf Lestrange do Danny'ego O'Neila)

Już pierwszego dnia doszedł do wniosku, że kurtka jest przeciwdeszczowa tylko z nazwy. Nie byłby bardziej mokry, gdyby przemieszczał się wpław, strugi deszczu uderzały o pokład tak intensywnie, jakby miały swój osobisty interes w próbie zatopienia „Elizy Jane”. Fale miotały łodzią jak skorupką orzecha, chociaż była porządnym kutrem, jednym z lepszych w Killybegs.

Danny nie cierpiał wprawdzie na chorobę morską, ale kołysanie i tak porządnie dawało mu się we znaki – ku uciesze wuja i jego pomocników, kolana uginały się pod nim jeszcze wówczas, gdy po kilku godzinach harówki znaleźli się na lądzie. W końcu rudy Sean, jakaś rodzinna piąta woda po kisielu, zlitował się nad kuzynem i przerwał kpiny, a nawet wsunął mu do kieszeni trochę drobniaków.

– Chrzest bojowy za tobą, idź na rum, dobrze ci zrobi – powiedział z sympatią. – Nie martw się, szybko przywykniesz.

Danny szczerze w to wątpił, ale przytaknął i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Pomysł wakacyjnej pracy w charakterze rybaka, z początku tak ponętny, teraz wydawał mu się strzałem kulą w płot. Niestety, nie wypadało zrezygnować. Przynajmniej nie po pierwszym dniu. Wuj z pewnością śmiertelnie by się na niego obraził, a pół Irlandii plotkowałoby na temat „tego O’Neila”, który nawet sieci porządnie nie umie zarzucić.

Trzeba było zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać, no... przynajmniej tydzień. A potem wymyślić sprytny wykręt i wrócić do Dublina – nawet wycieranie garów w spelunie Brodacza Moore’a wydawało się lepszą opcją, niż wieczna siąpawica i zdechłe ryby od rana do nocy.

Zły, mokry i zziębnięty dotarł do przybytku, który bardziej przypominał barak sklecony na poczekaniu, niż porządny dom. Szyld, trzeszczący przeraźliwie i nadgryziony przez rdzę, obwieszczał zainteresowanym, że tu właśnie znajduje się Tawerna Pod Łososiem. Zaiste, cóż za oryginalna nazwa, pomyślał, po czym wkroczył do środka. Od razu zamroczył go papierosowy dym i głośna muzyka, delikatnie mówiąc – nie najwyższych lotów.

Zamówił herbatę z rumem i nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy barman postawił przed nim ogromny kubek pełen rumu doprawionego herbatą. Usiadł w kącie i przez chwilę bezmyślnie przyglądał się mężczyznom, którzy grali w karty, przeklinając przy tym tak, że nawet jemu, wychowankowi dublińskich ulic, więdły uszy. W końcu ocknął się i zaczął szperać w kieszeniach – tak jak spodziewał, list był całkowicie mokry.

– Stary, jesteś geniuszem – mruknął z ulgą, gdy rozłożył kartkę na blacie stołu. Litery były dobrze widoczne, Rudolf musiał użyć nieścieralnego atramentu. Trudno powiedzieć, czy przewidział, w jakiej sytuacji może znajdować się jego przyjaciel, czy może po prostu w rodzinie Lestrange wszystkie listy pisano takim atramentem – w każdym razie dobrze się stało, jak się stało, tym razem los wiedział, co robi.

Danny łyknął herbaty i zaczął czytać.

 

 

Wielce Szanowny Panie O’Neil!

Wyjściowa szata robi ze mnie błazna, aktualnie przepraszam nawet krzesła, gdy przypadkiem któreś potrącę, więc nie dziw się, że zaczynam oficjalnie i z pompą. Wszystko przez ciotkę Hortensję. Ciotka Hortensja jest przyczyną i skutkiem, aż dziw, że jeszcze nie połyka ogona jak wąż Uroboros. Ale chyba muszę zacząć od początku, bo widzę – oczyma wyobraźni, a to wystarczy – Twój kpiący uśmieszek: „Tak, tak, jaśnie panicz Lestrange znowu bajdurzy trzy po trzy, pewnie przesadził z koniakiem”. Otóż nie, wyobraź sobie, byłem dzisiaj grzeczny. Jak nigdy przedtem.

Obudzono mnie brutalnie o szóstej – przyznam się, że z początku myślałem, że to osiemnasta, w taką ewentualność prędzej bym uwierzył, ale nie, okazało się, że jak najbardziej szósta rano. Służąca  była na tyle przewidująca, że przyniosła dzbanek kawy, dzięki czemu nie połamałem sobie nóg, schodząc pół godziny później na dół, do salonu. Ojciec, już w pełnym umundurowaniu – nigdy nie zrozumiem tego sentymentu do militariów – siedział w fotelu i czytał gazetę. Przysiągłbym, że trzymał ją do góry nogami, nie mam jednak dowodów, bo nie zdążyłem sprawdzić; gdy wszedłem, błyskawicznie oderwał się od lektury. Matkę zauważyłem dopiero po chwili, stała w kącie pokoju, przy oknie. Najwyraźniej była czymś mocno wzburzona.

– Rudolfie – nie pamiętam, żeby ojciec kiedykolwiek użył zdrobniałej formy mojego imienia. – Wieczorem urządzamy przyjęcie.

Miałem ochotę zapytać, czy to jedyny powód, dla którego kazano mnie zbudzić o tak barbarzyńskiej porze, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język. Patrz, słuchaj i niczemu się nie dziw – oto moja dewiza, która jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła. ‘

– Zdążymy wysłać zaproszenia? – zapytałem tylko z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Już wysłane – usłyszałem. – Sowy latają od czwartej.

Wtedy wybuchła matka.

– To skandal. Skandal – powtarzała, falując obfitą piersią (wiem, że to nie przystoi, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać). Oczywiście, Hortensja jest twoją krewną, należy jej się szacunek, niemniej jednak powinna wcześniej nas zawiadomić. Tego wymagałaby uprzejmość. Bo pomyśl, jak my teraz wyglądamy...? Zaproszenia po nocach, potrawy nie przygotowane, muzycy nie zamówieni... Będę zdziwiona, jeżeli nie opiszą tego w „Proroku”!

– Ciotka Hortensja przyjeżdża – skonstatowałem odkrywczo. – Cudownie. W takim razie odwiedzę Regulusa, jestem przekonany, że państwo Black nie odmówią mi gościny.

– Ani się waż – wysyczał ojciec, a wiedz, że jeżeli chce, bywa bardzo przekonujący. – Bo cię wydziedziczę i będziesz do końca życia udzielał kredytów.

Jak się domyślasz, kariera bankowca nie jest szczytem moich marzeń, nie zostało mi więc nic innego, jak tylko się podporządkować. Wzruszyłem ramionami, wyrażając tym samym bezbrzeżną obojętność. Bo w gruncie rzeczy było mi wszystko jedno, czy ciotka Hortensja przyjedzie, czy nie – oczywiście, jej wizyty nigdy nie należały do przyjemności, ale z drugiej strony...

Przyjęcia bywają zabawne.

Ponieważ wybieg z odwiedzinami u Blacków się nie powiódł (dowiedziałem się zresztą, że zaproszenia zostały wysłane i do nich, wymówili się jednak wcześniejszymi zobowiązaniami), uznałem, że jestem skazany na uroki rodzinnego łona. W salonie burza wisiała w powietrzu, więc pod byle pretekstem wymknąłem się do stajni.

Prawdopodobnie sławetna postać ciotki Hortensji zaczyna cię intrygować – to się dobrze składa, bo podczas porannej przejażdżki (zupełnie nie rozumiem jak możesz nie jeździć konno) dużo o niej myślałem. Właściwie trudno powiedzieć, w jakim stopniu ta szanowna matrona jest spokrewniona z moim ojcem, tego nie wie chyba sam ojciec i nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. W każdym razie mówi do niej „ciociu Hortensjo – chociaż, na Merlina, powinien raczej zaniechać zdrobnień, skoro nawet mnie nimi nie obdarza – i od czasu do czasu gości w swoim domostwie. Oczywiście w najlepszym pokoju z widokiem na ogród, ciotka nie zniosłaby, gdyby ktoś mieszkał lepiej od niej.

Chyba się domyślasz, skąd to wszystko. Ależ tak, chodzi o pieniądze, bo – mój drogi Dublińczyku – ciotka Hortensja jest okropnie, obrzydliwie wręcz, bogata.

I bezdzietna.

Miała trzech mężów, których imion nie pomnę, dawno pomarli i dobrze im tak, zgredom. Podejrzewam zresztą, że ich życie nie było usłane różami (ciotunia potrafi każdego wpędzić w czarną rozpacz), wiec może lepiej się stało, że jeden spadł z konia i złamał kark, drugi powiesił się na klamce, a trzeci przez pomyłkę wypił eliksir na porost włosów. Hortensja została sama z  cudownie potrojoną fortuną i od tego czasu włóczy się po świecie, zwiedzając zagraniczne hotele. Będąc w Egipcie, piramidy widziała tylko na bohomazie, który wisiał w pokoju, bo cierpiała na lumbago i cały miesiąc zażywała zdrowotnych masaży. Natomiast w Paryżu nabawiła się zapalenia spojówek i, biedaczka, podczas gry w brydża musiała korzystać z pomocy lokaja.

Bo, musisz wiedzieć, z ciotki Hortensji jest zapalona brydżystka; podobno kiedyś przegrała w karty własnego męża, biedak musiał się „wykupić” honorowym pojedynkiem. Oczywiście nikt tego potwierdzić nie może, ale ja chętnie uwierzę we wszystkie tego typu pogłoski.

Już w południe kucharka zemdlała z przepracowania i ledwo udało nam się ją docucić. Musiałem fiuknąć do restauracji i zamówić potrawy u mistrza Tiocillego, który zanim zgodził się przygotować przyjęcie, zaklął w co najmniej siedemnastu językach. Włącznie z węgierskim. Tylko cud sprawił, że nie parsknąłem śmiechem – jestem dumny z własnego opanowania! Spróbowałem nawet naszkicować Ci na marginesie poczciwą gębulę naszego Italiano,  ale musiałbyś zobaczyć go „na żywo”, żeby w pełni docenić siłę mojego charakteru.

Gdy wróciłem do domu...

 

– Hej, ty, postawisz kielycha?

Danny z trudem oderwał się od listu Rudolfa, ten świat, tak daleki, a jednocześnie tak bliski, całkowicie go pochłonął. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że mężczyzna w zielonej bluzie najwyraźniej czegoś od niego chce; śmierdziało od niego rybami i szczerym pragnieniem awantury.

– Słucham? – popatrzył na niego trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem. – Co pan mówił?

Facet zmarszczył brwi.

– No co ty, koleś, nie słuchasz starszego? Natychmiast przeproś! – wyciągnął rękę i zmusił Danny’ego do wstania, w pewnej chwili chłopak zawisł nawet kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, podtrzymywany siłą muskułów  rybaka. Kubek z herbatą spadł na podłogę, rozbijając się w drobny mak, a list zniknął pod stołem.

Powrót do rzeczywistości był nieprzyjemny – Danny z trudem łapał oddech. W głowie wybuchła wściekłość, czysta, dodająca energii. Gdyby nie list, który tak bardzo go zaabsorbował, nigdy nie dopuściłby do podobnej sytuacji, albo – gdyby nie dało jej się uniknąć –  błyskawicznie by kontratakował. Nie na darmo wychowywał się w najgorszych dzielnicach Dublina, tych magicznych, i tych mugolskich do szpiku kości, znał wiele sztuczek. Ale tym razem dał się zaskoczyć. Jak ostatni patałach.

W tawernie się zakotłowało, nadszedł czas na kolejny punkt programu, czyli „zapasy sportowe z udziałem rekwizytów”. Krzesło przefrunęło przez całe pomieszczenie i uderzyło w drzwi, otwierając je na oścież.

– Przeproś – żądał rybak coraz uporczywie, dusząc Danny’ego. – Prze-proś...!

Wtedy ktoś na nich wpadł i zaklął szpetnie. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna poluźnił uścisk, a Danny, korzystając z okazji, wyrwał się i rzucił na ziemię. Stół wydawał się całkiem niezłą barykadą.

Był tam. Fragment listu – reszta została prawdopodobnie stracona bezpowrotnie, awanturnicy wdeptali ją w posadzkę. Zupełnie odruchowo wyciągnął rękę po ten strzęp kartki i spróbował odcyfrować słowa:

 

...się od niego uwolnić. Musieliśmy wezwać dorożkę i wepchnąć go do niej siłą;  ciągle powtarzał, że nie lubi porzeczek i „Hannibal ad portas est”, chociaż doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, skąd mu się wziął ten nieszczęsny Hannibal, a do tego przy bramie. Może zobaczył stróża, który właśnie zamykał furtę…?

Byłem tak zmęczony, jakbym sam jeden dźwigał na plecach skarby Sezamu, plus rynsztunek czterdziestu rozbójników. I tak trzeźwy, jak wypchana skóra dzika, szpecąca salon rodowego domiszcza. Nie doszedłem nawet do pokoju, usadowiłem się na kanapie i momentalnie  zasnąłem.

Tak to bawiliśmy się na przyjęciu urodzinowym ciotki Hortensji, bez ciotki Hortensji, która była uprzejma spóźnić się na pociąg.

 

Ukłony:

Rudolf Lestrange

 

Ps. Koniecznie napisz, co z tymi rybami, bo umieram z ciekawości!


	2. (Remus Lupin do Danny'ego O'Neila)

...wyczyn jak z kart „Odysei”! Nawet teraz nie jestem pewien, czy mój list Cię znajdzie – może właśnie płyniesz do Afryki albo wędrujesz przez lasy deszczowe Amazonii? Nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę, sam prawdopodobnie nie ruszę się z Londynu aż do połowy sierpnia. Lubię pracę w redakcji (chociaż jak na razie pozwalają mi tylko parzyć kawę i redagować nekrologi), ale miasto zaczyna mnie męczyć, chciałbym spakować plecak i powędrować przed siebie, jak najdalej od ludzi. Kto wie, może uda mi się wyrwać choć na tydzień, oczywiście o ile fundusze pozwolą...? Gdy jest naprawdę źle, a bywa źle coraz częściej, bo Tata w kiepskiej kondycji, to zamykam oczy i wyobrażam sobie zielone brzegi Irlandii lub ruiny zamku gdzieś w Szkocji, przyklejone do zbocza. Oddycham świeżym powietrzem przesiąkniętym nocą i...

 

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Remus przerwał pisanie i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał; kroki ojca zadudniły na schodach.

– Nareszcie – mruknął do siebie i odłożył pióro.

Odkąd matka wyjechała do kuzynki Betty, ojciec nie umiał sobie znaleźć miejsca, tym bardziej, że niedługo miała się odbyć wystawa. Jednego dnia włóczył się po mieście, nie wiadomo gdzie i z kim, a kiedy indziej siedział w swojej pracowni, zamkniętej na cztery spusty, i odmawiał kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Im bliżej wystawy – tym było z nim gorzej. Nie jadł, nie spał, odpowiadał półsłówkami, nawet nie mógł malować, wpatrywał się tylko godzinami w swoje obrazy. Czasem wpadał w szał i niszczył któreś z płócien, a chwilę później rozpaczał, jakby utracił najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie. Dogadanie się z nim wymagało coraz większego wysiłku.

Remus też nie czuł się najlepiej, balansował na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej – nerwy ojca udzielały się i jemu, niepokój o niego podkopywał zdrowie. Bez przerwy myślał: „Czy już wrócił? Czy coś zjadł? Czy sobie przypadkiem czegoś nie zrobił...?” W pracy nie mógł się skupić, a przecież tak bardzo zależało mu na tych praktykach, połączonych z zarobkiem; w domu też nie umiał znaleźć sobie miejsca. Czytanie nie sprawiało mu przyjemności. W głowie czuł przeraźliwą pustkę, czarną dziurę, która wysysała z niego wszystkie soki życiowe. Jedyne, co go uspokajało, to listy – tylko one trzymały go jeszcze w pionie. Pisał często, oczywiście przede wszystkim do swoich przyjaciół, ale nie tylko. Szczególną satysfakcję sprawiała mu, na przykład, korespondencja z Danielem O’Neilem, chociaż Ślizgon nie był mu tak bliski jak Syriusz, czy Peter.

Ucichło. Ojciec najprawdopodobniej zamknął się w pracowni – istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że wyjdzie stamtąd przed świtem. Remus odetchnął z ulgą, z dwojga złego wolał te „godziny milczenia”, od nocnych włóczęg, których skutki były nieprzewidywalne.

Siedział przez chwilę w bezruchu, usiłując pozbierać myśli, a potem przeciągnął się i wrócił do przerwanego listu.

 

...i czuję się tak wspaniale, że mam ochotę tańczyć z radości. Niestety, te chwile złudzeń nie trwają zbyt długo, szara rzeczywistość szybko wraca na swoje miejsce. Gdybym tylko mógł,  nigdy nie otwierałbym oczu...

Wystawa Taty za równy tydzień, mam nadzieję, że wytrzymam, że obaj wytrzymamy. Budzę się w nocy i myślę: to będzie wielka klapa. A następnego dnia jestem pewien sukcesu.

Jego obrazy naprawdę są niezwykle, przesiąknięte magią i tak nierealne, jak tylko nierealne mogą być marzenia. Światy, które kreuje, porywają kolorem i historią, toczącą się na oczach widza – bo musisz wiedzieć, że Ojciec zawsze opowiada jakąś historię, martwa natura, to nie dla niego! Na jego płótnach wszystko pulsuje i rwie się do życia, na twarzach faunów i  nimf rozlewają się prawdziwe rumieńce emocji. Suknie furkocą na wietrze. Pomarańcze chciałoby się wyjąć z rąk namalowanej kobiety i natychmiast zjeść, ich smak z pewnością byłby najwspanialszym smakiem na świecie.

I dlatego się boję. Tego, że oni – ci wszyscy, którzy przyjdą do galerii z mocnym postanowieniem udawania koneserów – nie zrozumieją obrazów Ojca, nie pojmą jego geniuszu. Ktoś, kto nigdy nie żył w krainie fantazji, nie zrozumie magii, nawet, jeżeli jest czarodziejem i nieźle posługuje się różdżką. Dziwne, ale prawdziwe.

Chciałbym, żeby już była sobota, jestem bardzo zmęczony. Próbuję czytać klasyków, drażnią mnie jednak, szczególnie Cyceron, który wszystko widzi w czarno-białej tonacji. A tymczasem świat jest szary, wiesz? Nawet ten za oknem. Deszcz pada  już od rana i nie zamierza przestać, ciekaw jestem, czy u Ciebie także... Nie. Nie wierzę. Na pewno tam, gdzie jesteś, świeci słońce, a kolory ściekają po brodzie jak sok – niezwykły sok namalowanych pomarańczy.

Muszę coś wyjaśnić, bo mam wrażenie, że widzisz mojego Ojca w nieco fałszywym świetle. Wiem, mogło to zabrzmieć niepokojąco, te rozstroje nerwowe, artystyczna bohema... ale w gruncie rzeczy nie ma chyba człowieka, który w mniejszym stopniu przypominałby cygana-modernistę. Już bardziej ja... Tata jest domatorem, lubi spokój i patrzy na wszystko zza mentalnej szybki – tak mu wygodniej. Kiedyś próbował żyć jak człowiek interesu, szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że kariera i dobra doczesne, to nie dla niego. Zresztą spotkał Mamę. Od tamtej pory nie musiał się już więcej przejmować rachunkami za prąd – po prostu wręczał jej pieniądze, które dostawał za obrazy, i zapominał o sprawie. Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy powiedziała, że jest czarownicą, przyjął to jak rzecz całkiem naturalną.

Miewał już wystawy. I nie denerwował się nimi, przyjmował wszystkie objawy zachwytu i krytyki ze stoickim spokojem. Fakt, to były raczej kameralne wernisażyki, dla przyjaciół, a nie dla obcych, ale niejeden malarz nawet w takiej sytuacji czuje się niepewnie. Myślałem, że teraz będzie podobnie i nawet nie umiesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo zdziwiło mnie nerwowe zachowanie Taty. Z początku pomyślałem, że po prostu stresuje go pompa – tym razem zapowiadała się przecież wystawa z prawdziwego zdarzenia, zaproszono wielu znanych ludzi. Ale nie. On przecież nigdy nie dostrzegał tych, jak to mówił, doczesności, musiało więc chodzić o coś innego...

 

 

Zapatrzył się w okno. Deszcz malował wzorki na szybie;  zmierzchało, ale już świeciły latarnie, rozświetlając ulicę i odrealniając ją jeszcze bardziej. Remus przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo smutne oczy miał ojciec, wtedy, gdy wrócił do domu całkiem przemoczony, w podartym płaszczu. Tak, jakby już nigdy nie miało zaświecić słońce.

 

 

...przeczytałem artykuł i ogarnęła mnie zimna furia. Miałem ochotę pójść do tego dupka, który nawet nie odważył się podpisać pełnym nazwiskiem, i porządnie go pokiereszować. Zrobiłbym to, uwierz, znalazłbym go nawet w mysiej dziurze, ale Ojciec położył mi wtedy dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział, że nie warto.

– A może on ma rację? – dodał, a mnie ścisnęło się serce.

Przez jedną recenzję, napisaną zresztą po dyletancku, stracił wiarę w sztukę i we własne siły. Sam nie wiem, jak to się stało, to tak, jakby otworzyła się w nim jakaś furtka, dotychczas zamknięta na klucz. Zaczął szaleć. Nigdy nie szalał w tak... w tak desperacki sposób. Jak rozbitek, który nie widzi dla siebie deski ratunku.

Cieszę się, że Mama tego nie widzi, wyjechała jeszcze zanim rozpętała się afera z tym parszywym recenzentem. Okłamuję ją, że wszystko w porządku i mam wielką nadzieję, że nie wyczyta między literami fałszu.

Sam widzisz, Danny…

 

 

– Jesteś tu? – Remus nawet nie zauważył, że drzwi są otwarte, dopiero znajomy głos poderwał go z krzesła. Pióro wypadło mu z dłoni i potoczyło się w kierunku okna.

Ojciec nie wszedł do pokoju, zajrzał tylko do środka, nie przekraczając progu. Na jego szczupłej twarzy malował się niepokój.

– Jasne, że jestem. Piszę list do Danny’ego, opowiadałem ci o nim...

– Tak, tak... – John Lupin pokiwał głową, chociaż najprawdopodobniej nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówi jego syn. – Chodź ze mną, chcę ci coś pokazać.

Pracownia znajdowała się piętro wyżej, na strychu, musieli więc wspiąć się po schodach, trzeszczących przy każdym kroku. Remus nie był na górze od czasu, gdy przeczytał feralny artykuł. Z minuty na minutę rósł w nim niepokój.

I ciekawość.

Drzwiczki, niewielkie, z surowego drewna pociągniętego tylko bezbarwnym lakierem, były uchylone. Ojciec wszedł pierwszy.

– No chodź, chodź! – poganiał. – Włączyłem już światło!

Przywitał go znajomy zapach kurzu i farb. Rozejrzał się, ale zobaczył tylko te obrazy, które miały stanowić część wystawy; niektóre były już popakowane i przygotowane do transportu.

– Tutaj. – Ojciec  się niecierpliwił.

Podszedł więc i... zamarł.

A potem roześmiał się z ulgą. 

 

 

...bardzo się cieszę! Kamień spadł mi z serca! Tata z całą pewnością wraca do siebie, ta karykatura jest tego najlepszym dowodem. Pan X, który wprawdzie nie podpisał się pełnym nazwiskiem, ale za to zezwolił na publikację swojego zdjęcia, wygląda na niej... jak żywy. Powiedzmy. W każdym razie głowę ma prawie... ludzką. Musiałbyś to sam zobaczyć, bo mnie brakuje słów. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że z Ojca jest taka złośliwa bestia, talentu karykaturzysty mu nie brakuje.

Potem zjedliśmy razem kolację, po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni. Jeszcze nie mogę uwierzyć, że może... może... będzie lepiej? Musi być lepiej, Dan, czuję, że kryzys minął, nawet deszcz już prawie nie pada!

To dobry znak.

Prawda?

 

 

Pozdrawiam zza londyńskiej mgły:

Remus


	3. (Danny O'Neil do Regulusa Blacka, Regulus Black do Danny'ego O'Neila)

Jak się masz, łajdaku?

Nie piszesz, znaku życie nie dajesz, ożeniłeś się, czy co...? Dobra, dobra, wiem, spleen. Arystokrata bez spleenu jest jak zamek bez lochów – nie sądziłem jednak, że z tą dolegliwością łączy się też wtórny analfabetyzm! Nie udawaj zakichanego romantyka z problemami egzystencjalnymi, tylko rusz tyłek, idź po pióro i weź się do roboty!  Bo jak nie, to naślę na Ciebie Rudiego, a tego możesz nie przeżyć. Sam wiesz, że wielce szanowny pan Lestrange jest w stanie nawet umarłego wytrącić z równowagi, szczególnie, gdy cytuje po łacinie kodeks prawny. Albo katechizm Lutra. Dlatego dobrze Ci radzę, nie podskakuj, albowiem azaliż wżdy możesz potem gorzko żałować.

Remus zapewne Ci doniósł (jakoś w to nie wątpię...), że już nie robię w rybach – teraz, uwaga fanfary, jestem drwalem. Na dodatek w jakieś zawszonej dziurze, której nie można znaleźć na żadnej mapie. Oczywiście mogłem się nie zaciągać na statek, taaak, mogłem nie płynąć do Kanady, i owszem, ale... Ale gdybym tego nie zrobił, to nie byłbym sobą, czyż nie?

Swoją drogą jestem chyba najgorszym drwalem, jaki kiedykolwiek przemieszczał się po tym padole, a moje nieszczęście polega na tym, że skończyła mi się forsa i muszę zarobić, żeby wrócić do domu. Nawet Merlin nie zaryzykowałby teleportacji na taką odległość! Krótko mówiąc – udupienie maksymalne. Następnym razem, jak mnie dopadnie takie podróżnicze natchnienie, to zamiast do portu, pójdę do knajpy urżnąć się w sztok – może porządny kac uratuje mnie przed głupotą.

Rejs mieliśmy, jakby to ująć, interesujący. A to dlatego, że kapitan Farell okazał się człowiekiem dosłownie i w przenośni magicznym. W przenośni, ponieważ niewiadomym sposobem wszyscy chodziliśmy jak w zegarku, robiąc dokładnie to, czego sobie życzył (wcale nie musiał podnosić głosu, wystarczyło, że spojrzał);  dosłownie – ponieważ jest czarodziejem i na dodatek skończył Hogwart... jako Gryfon. Ciekawe, że nie uwierzył, gdy mu próbowałem wmówić swoją puchońskość... To była morowa scena! Miał wielką ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, ale nie wypadało, więc tylko chrząknął, zmarszczył brwi i odesłał mnie do kuchni. Odtąd morze oglądałem tylko przez okno, a i to tylko wtedy, gdy dobrze pokroiłem marchewkę.

Oczywiście przypłynęliśmy przed czasem. Nie znam się na magii morskiej, ale podejrzewam, że Farell sporo namieszał – żadnych sztormów, piękne słoneczko, wiaterek w odpowiednią stronę, plus znikające w tajemniczych okolicznościach mile. To cud, że nikt jeszcze nie wywąchał szachrajstwa! Stary pijak ma szczęście, gdyby wpadła na pokład jakaś komisja, przez dziesięć lat nie wyszedłby z pierdla. Z drugiej jednak strony, na porządny okręt by mnie nie przyjęli, więc czapki z głów, pijmy za zdrowie kapitana Edwarda Farella, największego...

 

 

– Tutaj się ukrywasz! Wszędzie cię szukam.

Regulus starannie złożył list i wsunął go do kieszeni. Potem spojrzał na kuzynkę, która – musiał to przyznać – wyglądała wyjątkowo ładnie w swojej skromnej, białej sukience z krótkimi rękawkami. W przeciwieństwie do Belli, nie lubiła wyszukanych kreacji, natomiast dobrze wiedziała, jak podkreślić urodę. Tego dnia, na przykład, zamiast zwinąć włosy w efektowny kok, splotła je w luźny warkocz, który dodawał jej dziewczęcego uroku.

– Coś się stało, Cissy? – zapytał. – Musiałem chwilę odpocząć od tego hałasu.

Roześmiała się cicho.

– Gdyby to usłyszała twoja matka, prawdopodobnie dostałby palpitacji serca. Hałas? To przecież najlepsi muzycy w Europie, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak trudno ich było sprowadzić! Papa nie tylko zapłacił im dwa razy tyle, ile normalnie dostają za koncerty, musiał im też magicznie zasugerować, że ich największym marzeniem jest podróż do Anglii. Nie tak łatwo dostać zezwolenie na ingerencję takiego stopnia[1], wiesz, że ostatnio ministerstwo zaostrzyło rygory...

– Wiem. I przepraszam, że odciągnąłem cię od gości, przecież to twoje święto.

Uśmiech na jej twarzy nieco przygasł. Spuściła oczy. Opanowała się jednak szybko i chwyciła Regulusa pod ramię.

– Cissy... – zreflektował się.

– Nic już nie mów – przerwała mu. – Masz rację, wróćmy do salonu. Z pewnością wszyscy się zastanawiają, gdzie się podzialiśmy.

Salon Malfoyów robił wrażanie nie tylko dlatego, że urządzono go ze smakiem. Od „opakowania” ważniejsza była „zawartość”, skomponowana z najznakomitszych przedstawicieli czarodziejskich rodów. Spotykano się tutaj co dwa tygodnie na koncertach, odczytach i wieczorkach poetyckich, które w rzeczywistości były tylko przykrywką – od czasu, gdy Czarny Pan doszedł do władzy, nikogo nie interesowała kultura. Za to rozmowy o polityce i ideologii nabierały szczególnego smaku, gdy towarzyszyły im dźwięki skrzypiec, albo subtelny alt znanej śpiewaczki. Regulus nie mógł znieść takiej obłudy. Wolałby, żeby krew pachniała krwią, a róże różami.

– O, nasze zguby się znalazły! – zaświergotała ciotka Lukrecja, dama przysadzista, prezentująca światu facjatę białą od pudru. – Gdzie go znalazłaś, Narcyzo?

– Pewnie zachciało mu się papieroska, ach, młodość! – rozmarzył się pan Bernard Grice, stary przyjaciel Malfoyów. – Ja wiem, wszystko rozumiem, też swego czasu wymykałem się z przyjęć...

–  Co ty pleciesz, Bernardzie...!

Regulus miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, a najlepiej zdzielić ciotkę Lukrecję krzesłem, ale tylko skinął głową, godząc się na wersję Grice’a. Uśmiechnąć się nie zdołał, nie mogli przecież tego od niego wymagać.

Och, jak bardzo chciałby być teraz tam, gdzie Danny! Daleko od Malfoyów i Blacków, daleko od tego wielkopańskiego blichtru, który skrywa pustkę. Mógłby nawet ciężko pracować, byleby tylko choć na chwilę pozbyć się koszmarnego wrażenia, że jest częścią maszynerii, która zmierza donikąd.

– Przepraszam na chwilę, muszę zamienić słówko z Lucjuszem – powiedział stanowczo, i zanim zdążyli zareagować, uciekł. Cissy rzuciła mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale tym razem nie mógł, nie chciał wspierać kuzynki.

Sam potrzebował wsparcia.

 

 

...za to Mary jak najbardziej. Mówię Ci, miód, nie dziewczyna! Powinieneś ją poznać... albo lepiej nie, bo byś mi ją zbałamucił, nieodrodny bracie swojego brata. Stop!  Zapomniałem, że to temat tabu. Niedługo, żeby nie urazić Twojej wrażliwej duszyczki, będę musiał posługiwać się samymi spójnikami...

 

 

Danny!

Nie mogę, nie mogę tak dłużej!  Nie mam dokąd uciec, nie umiem, on... Syriusz... ja tak nie potrafię. Wyjadę – dobrze, nie ma sprawy. Upiję się – czemu by nie? Ale to nie załatwia sprawy, bo to ja, ja sam jestem największą przeszkodą. Dla siebie. Na to nie ma lekarstwa, żadnej cholernej tabletki szczęścia, można sobie co najwyżej palnąć w łeb. A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? To, że wszystko wiem, rozumiem, analizuję w tę i z powrotem, zdaję sobie sprawę z własnej słabości i... i kończy się na wiedzy. Bo na działanie nie mam siły.

Uciekłem z przyjęcia, ha, bohaterski czyn. Potem będę się kajał, ale teraz siedzę na niegustownej kanapie w kwiaty i próbuję się otumanić, jeśli nie alkoholem, to chociaż miłością. Płatną. Ojciec się dowie, nie, on już o tym wie, wszędzie ma szpiegów. Może nawet sypia z tymi samymi dziwkami? Pewnie spędzę tydzień w piwnicy, a przedtem mocno oberwę – po ostatnim „seansie” rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły. Teraz się nie boję, teraz mi wszystko jedno, ale jak wytrzeźwieję, to... Jestem żałosny. Syriusz zaciskał zęby i milczał, ja natomiast po prostu się drę i błagam o wybaczenie. Tak bardzo, tak koszmarnie boję się bólu!

Powinienem ze sobą skończyć, wiem. Na to jednak też nie starcza mi odwagi. Mogę tylko tańczyć, jak mi zagrają – nie wierzę w cuda, to się nigdy nie skończy. Takie trwanie-nie-trwanie,  jeszcze nie upiór, już nie człowiek. Sam. Ciągle sam. Sam, sam, sam!

 

 

Za mocno przyciskał pióro i atrament zalał kartkę. Zaklął cicho, a potem wyrwał kolejny arkusz i zaczął pisać od początku. Jeszcze chaotyczniej, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą za pośrednictwem papieru.

– Mógłbyś się wreszcie mną zająć. – Dziewczyna, która do tej pory leżała na łóżku, zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. – Słyszysz!?

– Nie drażnij mnie, Yvette – ostrzegł. – Muszę dokończyć.

Prychnęła, sięgnęła po paczkę papierosów, i zniknęła na balkonie.

 

 

 

...zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby się od tego uwolnić. Chociaż na ułamek sekundy. Przecież ja nawet nie wiem, co chciałbym w życiu robić, do czego się nadaję! A może byłbym genialnym drwalem? Albo kucharzem?

Zazdroszczę Ci, Dan. Tak bardzo, że chyba mógłbym Cię znienawidzić – to dlatego tak długo  nie odpisywałem.

 

Przepraszam.

 

R. Black

 

 

[1] Nawiązanie do "Nocnego Patrolu" Łukjanienki.


	4. (Regulus Black do Rudolfa Lestrange'a, Remus Lupin do Rudolfa Lestrange'a, Rudolf Lestrange sam do siebie)

Nie mógł zasnąć. Myśli nie dawały mu spokoju – a może mocna kawa wypita o nieprzyzwoicie późnej porze? Przewracał się z boku na bok, coraz bardziej poirytowany, bo nie lubił, gdy coś wymykało mu się spod kontroli. Nawet sen. W końcu wyplątał się z objęć żony, która mruknęła coś, odwracając się do ściany, i wstał. W pokoju było jasno, księżyc z powodzeniem zastępował nocną lampę, nie trzeba było włączać światła, żeby trafić do biurka. Z szuflady wyjął dwa listy, te, których do tej pory nie otworzył, chociaż sowy przyniosły je przed południem, a potem cicho, żeby nie zbudzić Belli, wyszedł z sypialni.

W kuchni nie omieszkał poczęstować się ciastem. Zrobił sobie herbaty malinowej, słusznie podejrzewając, że czarna jeszcze bardziej by go rozbudziła, a potem – z niechęcią, czy może z obawą – rozerwał jedną z kopert.

– Mógłbyś pisać wyraźniej – westchnął na widok znajomych „hieroglifów” Regulusa Blacka. – Gdzie moje okulary...?

Okulary zostały w pokoju, nie chciało mu się po nie wracać. Zmrużył oczy. Cóż, może jakoś się bez nich obejdzie.

 

Drogi Rudolfie!

Przed chwilą ojciec wrócił z zebrania – nic nie powiedział, ale czuję, że wreszcie podjął decyzję. Jaką? Ha! Nie miał większego wyboru, w grę wchodziło poparcie Lorda V., albo natychmiastowa przeprowadzka do Szwajcarii, nie trzeba być jasnowidzem, żeby domyślić się, co  uznał za korzystniejsze. Szczególnie, że ucieczka wiązałaby się z postawieniem krzyżyka na londyńskich posiadłościach. Ojciec prędzej by umarł, niż zezwolił na takie barbarzyństwo!

Pewnie zapytasz, co ja o tym myślę...

 

 

– I to jest właśnie twój problem, Reg. – Rudolf zapalił fajkę. – Za dużo myślisz. My wszyscy myślimy za dużo, zamiast pić i rozbijać się karetami, jak arystokracji przystało. Co nam z tego myślenia przyszło? Gówno, panie Black. Plus setki stron absolutnie nieużytecznych prac z zakresu filozofii i batalistyki.

Łyknął herbaty, ale irytacja nie mijała, wręcz przeciwnie, rosła z minuty na minutę. Rudolf pomyślał, że zaczyna się zachowywać jak Cyceron na zsyłce, i jeżeli natychmiast czegoś z tym nie zrobi, to będzie niedobrze. Znał przyczyny, dręczył go po prostu przymus podjęcia decyzji, zdeklarowania się po którejś ze stron. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie umiał znaleźć  rozwiązania, które by go zadowalało, a świadomość, że czasy bezpiecznego lawiranctwa nieodwołalnie się kończą, doprowadzała go do szału.

 

 

...i czuć się częścią większej całości. Nie zrozumiesz, zawsze wolałeś być sam, grupa nie była ci do niczego potrzebna. Ale ja już mam dosyć „bycia poza”! Mam dosyć  tej wewnętrznej emigracji, która nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego! Paradoksalnie to ja, chociaż zostałem, czuję się bardziej wyobcowany, niż mój brat, który zerwał wszystkie rodzinne więzy. Tak dłużej być nie może. Czy wyrażam się dość jasno...?

Cele:

1\. Wyrwać się spod kontroli ojca.

2\. Trafić do „kręgu” .

Znowu metafora;  oczywiście pod hasłem „krąg” kryje się wspólnota, w którą mógłbym się włączyć. Na przykład Śmierciożercy. Rzecz w tym, żeby nareszcie poczuć się przydatnym, rzucić w diabły indywidualizm na rzecz dobra wspólnego, znaleźć...

 

 

Rudolf odsunął od siebie list, powstrzymując się, przed podarciem go na kawałki. Ten patos! Ten cierpiętniczy ton! Regulus kreował się na intelektualistę, który podejmuje świadomą decyzję, a w gruncie rzeczy chodziło mu tylko o to, żeby mieć z kim chodzić na wódkę. Zwyczajna, ludzka potrzeba. Żadnej metafizyki.

Zanim otworzył drugi list, obracał go chwilę w rękach, jakby się wahał, czy w ogóle zaczynać. Z góry wiedział, co znajdzie w środku. I nie miał złudzeń – Remus Lupin mu nie pomoże, najwyżej zagmatwa jeszcze bardziej.

– Szkoda, że nie możemy porozmawiać osobiście – pomyślał, rozdzierając kopertę. – Taka konfrontacja byłaby jakimś urozmaiceniem.

 

 

Rudi!

To nie jest zabawne. Naginanie zasad, sofistyczne „każdy ma swoją rację, która jest słuszna”, a na dokładkę przeinaczanie pojęć. Nie zwiedziesz mnie, znam Cię na tyle dobrze, żeby wyczuć, kiedy grasz – po prostu nie chcesz podejmować decyzji i wykręcasz kota ogonem. Wszystko pięknie, ale tak się nie da zbyt długo. W końcu wpadniesz w pułapkę i będziesz musiał powiedzieć tak, albo nie, nawet, jeżeli  nie masz na to ochoty. Nie chcesz się przyłączyć do Zakonu – dobrze! Ale na Merlina, wyjedź, póki jeszcze masz szansę, bo...

 

Zamknął oczy, od tego wszystkiego rozbolała go głowa. Słowa zwijały się w serpentyny, a zmysł autoironii wyraźnie przygasł.

– Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz mnie powstrzymać... – mruknął. – Domorosły moralisto w podartej koszuli.

 

...tak sądzisz? To nie przejdzie, uknułeś sobie jakąś teoryjkę, która nijak ma się z praktyką, i będziesz ją teraz na siłę wcielał w życie. Przekroczyć granicę, tratata, udowodnić swoją wyższość... wiesz jak to się nazywa? U-to-pia! Zamki wybudowane na Nietzschem! Na dodatek brzydkie i co najmniej podejrzane moralnie – ach prawda, Ty przecież nie uznajesz „tych etycznych bzdur”. Co tam życie niewinnych ludzi, chrzanić ich, niech skwierczą na stosie! Zabić wszystkich, Bóg rozpozna swoich! Rudi, przecież ty tak nie możesz myśleć, nie wierzę, wmawiasz sobie tylko, żeby zająć czymś umysł, ale...

 

– Pieprzona psychomachia! – zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po kuchni. Właściwie gdyby nie okoliczności, cała sytuacja wydałaby mu się zabawna. Ale tym razem nie umiał spojrzeć z dystansem, chodziło przecież o niego i o sprawy, które bezpośrednio go dotyczyły. Dlatego wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

Chwycił kartkę, która leżała na parapecie i zaczął pospiesznie notować:

 

 

1\. Nikt nie ma prawa się wtrącać!

2\. Zrobię to, na co mam ochotę (tylko na co mam ochotę?)

3\. Idealiści = sznur na szyi. Nie jestem samobójcą, do kroćset.

4\. Lord Jak Mu Tam = fanatyzm. To źle wpływa na żołądek.

5\. Wyjechać? Bella na to nie pójdzie, a ja jej nie zostawię, bo jest nieprzewidywalna i może sobie zrobić krzywdę.

6\. Stary Black przerobiłby mnie wtedy na blachodachówki...

7\. Poza tym kocham ją, niestety. To nieco komplikuje sprawę.

8\. Nie da się grać na dwie strony? (do przemyślenia)

9\. Kompleks Raskolnikowa. Czy jestem w stanie zabijać?

10\. Tak

11\. Nie.

12\. Szlag by to...!

13\. Trzeba odwiedzić Regulusa. Gdyby udało się przyłączyć do Śmierciożerców i przejąć nad nimi kontrolę... Ha ,ha, ha. Jesteś skończonym  palantem, Rudi.

14\. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wizyta u Blacków nie zaszkodzi. Mają znakomitego kucharza...

15\. I brandy.

16\. Bądźmy szczerzy – kusi mnie Czarna Strona. Na więcej można sobie pozwolić. Tyle, że rola podnóżka mi nie odpowiada, a mówią, że Voldemort trzyma popleczników krótko za mordy.

17\. Czy umiem się podporządkować? Schować dumę do kieszeni? Tak, to jest problem, ale podejrzewam, że mógłbym być... powiedzmy... wyższym oficerem.

18\. Odpisać Regulusowi. Z samego rana!

19\. Remus...

 

– Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? – Bella stanęła w kuchni, ziewając szeroko. Była rozgrzana snem i wyglądała tak uroczo, że Rudolfowi momentalnie wywietrzały z głowy wszystkie problemy.

– Prawdopodobnie późna – uśmiechnął się. – Albo, jeśli wolisz, wczesna.

– Tłuczesz się po domu, meble przestawiasz... – wydęła wargi – a żoną się nie zainteresujesz. Zrób mi chociaż herbaty, i tak już nie zasnę. Co to za kartki? – zainteresowała się nagle.

Odłożył listy na parapet i przycisnął je cukierniczką.

– Nic ważnego. Z nudów otworzyłem list od Regulusa, znowu ma depresję. Chyba się do niego jutro wybiorę.

Usiadła mu na kolanach, nogi kładąc na drewnianym stołku. Włosy, dotychczas splecione w warkocz, rozsypały się, otulając ramiona ciemnym szalem pachnącym szałwią.

– Mam pójść z tobą? – zapytała.

– Nie – odparł. – Muszę...

_Muszę załatwić to sam._


	5. (Rudolf Lestrange do Remusa Lupina)

– Oddaj mi to. – Głos Remusa był spokojny, ale Jim wyczuwał, że gdzieś na dnie czai się furia.

Wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Nie – odparł. – To może być ważny dowód.

– Potter. Natychmiast połóż paczkę na stole i wynoś się z mojego domu.

Zawahał się. Patrzył w pobladłą twarz przyjaciela i gorączkowo szukał wyjścia z sytuacji, która – co zaczynał sobie uświadamiać – była sytuacją patową. Nie zastanawiał się nad możliwymi konsekwencjami, gdy łamał zaklęcia ochronne, którymi Remus zabezpieczył mieszkanie. W ogóle wtedy nie myślał. Chciał się po prostu za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć prawdy.

– Nie – powtórzył, zaciskając palce na sznurku, którym były obwiązane listy. – Dumbledore musi to zobaczyć. 

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Co ma Dumbledore, do moich prywatnych listów?

– Przyjaźnisz się ze śmierciożercami!

Remus zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– Jedno krótkie zdanie i tyle nieścisłości! Po pierwsze, czas przeszły. A po drugie, które wynika z pierwszego – oni nie byli wtedy śmierciożercami, James. Nie szukaj na siłę kozła ofiarnego.

– Kozła ofiarnego?! – Potter krzyczał, z różdżki sypały się iskry. – Tu są też listy od Rudolfa Lestrange’a, tego Lestrange’a, który przed tygodniem zmasakrował pół mojego oddziału! Skąd mam mieć pewność, że i teraz się nie kontaktujecie, co? Potajemne spotkanka, stały przepływ informacji...

– Oskarżasz mnie o zdradę?

Wściekłość momentalnie z niego uleciała.

– Niczego nie jestem już pewien, Remus.

Zapadła cisza. Lupin chwilę nad czymś się zastanawiał, przeżuwał jakąś nieprzyjemną myśl. Potem potrząsnął głową w geście rezygnacji i odsunął się od drzwi.

– Droga wolna – powiedział sucho.

– Remus... ja...

– Wyjdź, James. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

– Remus...

– WYJDŹ!

Serce dudniło w piersi, ten dźwięk na kilka sekund zagłuszył wszystko. Potter zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku Remusa, i nagle się zatrzymał, jakby uderzył w niewidzialną barierę.

Zanim wyszedł, położył listy na stole.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

 

 

Drogi  hogwarcki Rimbaudzie!

W powietrzu pachnie zmianą, taką porządną, niekoniecznie związaną z ograniczeniem palenia. Powiesz – w takim razie nie pachnie, tylko mocno zajeżdża! A ja się z tobą pokłócę i spędzimy kolejne godziny na ustalaniu definicji pojęć, żeby w końcu dojść do jakże odkrywczego wniosku, że to nie ma znaczenia. Dlatego przyjmijmy apriorycznie – pachnie! – i nie wracajmy do tego więcej. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi w ramach zemsty odpisać heksametrem daktylicznym.

Przyjęcia nie są już takie, jak kiedyś, to raz. Dwa, krawcy schodzą na psy, albo uciekają do Stanów. Trzy, usłyszenie kawału bez podtekstu politycznego, graniczy z cudem. Chyba zaczynam być zniesmaczony; przysięgam, jeżeli zabraknie Ognistej, to wezmę przykład z naszych kochanych rzemieślników i osiedlę się w Nowym Orleanie. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko przewrotom, problem w tym, że wymagają zbyt wiele wysiłku przystosowawczego. A ja nie lubię się męczyć. Przynajmniej nie dla kaprysu jakiegoś przybłędy, który twierdzi, że jest potomkiem jednego z Założycieli, i uśmiecha się przy tym jak amant filmowy z lat trzydziestych. Wybacz, ale tego mój zmysł estetyczny ścierpieć nie może – handlarz mydła zawsze pozostanie handlarze mydła, nawet, jeżeli odkupi od kogoś rodowy herbik i zapleśniałe papiery.

A zresztą może ten cały Voldemort naprawdę jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina? Kto wie? Tak czy siak, ja mam to w wiadomym miejscu, może sobie być nawet cudownie zmartwychwstałym Merlinem, bylebym tylko nie musiał przez niego chodzi w kiepskich butach. Z tego co słyszę, nasi notable mają wielką ochotę  zagrać mu do tańca i zmusić, żeby wirował do taktu, ale mój nos mi podpowiada, że gówno im z tego przyjdzie. Historia udowadnia, że figuranci bardzo często wymykają się spod kontroli, a z historią, drodzy panowie, kłócić się nie należy, albowiem szkoda nerwów i wysiłku. Gdyby politycy czytywali coś więcej, poza „Żonglerem”, wszystkim żyłoby się o wiele spokojniej i nie musiałbym wiecznie  wysłuchiwać przemówień w stylu papy Goebbelsa.

Szczególnym przypadkiem podatności na propagandę jest moja osobista małżonka, która utopiłaby mnie w broszurkach, gdyby nie fakt, że w drodze do biura mijam kubeł na śmieci. Podejrzewam, że mógłbym ogrzać tą makulaturą cały dom (i tak jej nie czytam, bo redaktor ma problemy z ortografią), ale Bella zagląda do kominka, więc wolę nie ryzykować. Tak się bowiem składa, że nie przepadam za spaniem na kanapie... Na razie udaję więc, że ideologia „Czarnego Pana” fascynuje mnie do nieprzytomności i modlę się w duchu, żeby moje łgarstwa nie wyszły na jaw.

 

 

Remus zgniótł list i cisnął go do ognia. Potem sięgnął po pozostałe, które podzieliły los pierwszego. Tak, masz rację, Rudi, przynajmniej do czegoś przyda się ta cała makulatura, w domu zrobi się cieplej.

Zamarł, obserwując, jak kartki zaczynają czernieć. I zupełnie wbrew sobie, wbrew sarkastycznym myślom, rzucił się ratować to, co się jeszcze nadawało do ratowania – poparzył sobie przy tym ręce, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Działał jak w amoku. To był impuls, któremu nie można się było przeciwstawić.

 

 

...i chyba chciałbym spróbować. Wiesz, takie siłowanki z samym sobą mogą być interesujące, w końcu dlaczego akurat ja miałbym siedzieć w domu i popijać kawę z mlekiem? Nie mów, że nigdy o tym nie myślałeś, nie uwierzę. Dobrze pamiętam z jakim zapałem broniłeś Raskolnikowa, musiałem się nieźle napocić, żeby wytrącić Ci z rąk argumenty – nazwałeś mnie wtedy parszywym sofistą. Oczywiście, byłem sofistą i sofistą umrę, ale to nie znaczy, że mam przez całe życie siedzieć za biurkiem i przeglądać gazety! Nie zrozum mnie źle, ten mydlarz w dalszym ciągu obchodzi mnie tyle, co  ogrodowy krasnal, i jeżeli kiedykolwiek się do niego przyłączę, to wyłącznie...

 

 

Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli, popłynęło całkiem nieoczekiwanym torem. Te słowa... mnóstwo słów, a między nimi kawał życia, które kiedyś wydawało się takie bliskie! Czasem trudne, czasem smutne, ale jednak bliskie, jak koszula noszona przy samym ciele. To dlatego nie mógł się rozstać z listami, były częścią tego świata, który już nie istniał, a za którym nie przestawało się tęsknić.

 

 

...jeśli naprawdę sądziłeś, że mógłbym przyłączyć się do Zakonu, to znaczy, że zupełnie mnie nie znasz. I tu nie chodzi o Bellę, bo ze mnie taki romantyk, jak z Danny’ego O’Neila misjonarz;  rzecz w tym, że będąc z „wami”, nie mógłbym bawić się w Raskolnikowa. Czyli nie mógłbym robić tego, na co mam ochotę – rzecz nie do pomyślenia! Dziwisz się pewnie, że taki esteta, jak ja, zamierza się babrać w gnoju, szczerze mówiąc sam nie przestaję się sobie dziwić. Bez doskonale skrojonych ubrań, bez nieodłącznej fajki, bez kawy... Cóż, uznajmy to za kolejny, tym razem nieco ekstremalny, kaprys paniczyka Lestrange. Wtedy obaj poczujemy się lepiej.

Sam widzisz, drogi wierszokleto, że swoimi etycznymi koglami-moglami mnie nie przekonasz. Od dawna jestem na nie uodporniony.

Twój Rudi

 

 

– Wstawaj, już czas. – Syriusz wszedł bez pukania. – Wiem, wiem, Jim zachował się jak ostatni palant, ale musisz mu wybaczyć, ta ostatnia akcja...

– Po co się włamywał? Mógł po prostu poprosić o te listy. Dałbym mu je.

– Jakie znowu listy?

Remus ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na przyjaciela; czyżby naprawdę o niczym nie słyszał? Nie. Nie słyszał. Albo doskonale udawał niewiedzę.

– Nieważne. – Wzruszył ramionami, maskując konsternację. – Spaliłem je. Niepotrzebnie trzymam w domu tyle szpargałów. Jestem sentymentalny, jak dziewiętnastowieczna pensjonarka.

– To prawda. – Syriusz roześmiał się szczekliwie. – Niech panienka zbiera tyłek, mamy robotę. A! – Pstryknął palcami. – Jeszcze jedno. Ten gnój, Lestrange, zgodził się na dwudniowe zawieszenie broni. Gdzieś miałem  list... O, jest. Adresowany do ciebie.

 

 

Poruczniku Lupin, jestem skłonny przychylić się do Pańskiej propozycji. Dwa dni i ani dnia dłużej. Liczone od osiemnastej. Mam nadzieję, że zdążycie stosownie uczcić zmarłych, czego i my sobie życzymy, albowiem po wczorajszym uroczym spotkaniu trupów ci u nas dostatek. Tak na przyszłość – Avada nie służy do ścinania drzew, to źle wpływa na ekosystem.

 

Z poważaniem:

Rudolf Lestrange


	6. (Remus Lupin do Danny'ego O'Neila - pożegnanie)

Dan!

Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że się jeszcze kiedyś  odezwiesz – minęło już tyle czasu! Ostatnią kartkę od Ciebie dostałem przed wojną, czyli lata świetlne temu, właściwie nawet nie wiem, o czym mam pisać. O tym, że jest całkiem inaczej?  Że ci, którzy powinni żyć, od dawna leżą w ziemi? Że białe jest czarne, a czarne białe? Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, Danny, nie było Cię tutaj, nie widziałeś i nie uczestniczyłeś. To nie wyrzut, daleki jestem od oceniania kogokolwiek, po prostu chcę wytłumaczyć, jak trudnym zadaniem jest dla mnie sformułowanie odpowiedzi na Twoje lekkie „co słychać”, rzucone mimochodem między dzień dobry, a do widzenia.

Co słychać... Całymi dniami siedzę w mieszkaniu i wpatruję się w ścianę, znam na pamięć każde pęknięcie tynku, każdą najmniejszą rysę. Gdy zaczynają mnie męczyć wspomnienia, a dzieje się tak coraz częściej, sięgam po alkohol i z pełną świadomością własnych poczynań zalewam się w trupa. Nie pomaga na zbyt długo, niestety. Przebudzenia, to koszmar, którego nie życzyłbym nawet wrogowi, mam wtedy wrażenie, że coś mnie dusi, siedzi na klatce piersiowej, przygniata do ziemi. Boję się zasypiać. Życia na jawie też się obawiam. To błędne koło, z którego nie ma wyjścia, a przynajmniej ja tego wyjścia nie umiem znaleźć.

Może nie chcę...

Czytałem Twój list jak powieść fantastyczną albo wiadomość z innego świata. Te wszystkie przygody, ucieczki, emocje... Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłeś pracę, o której marzyłeś, nikt chyba bardziej od Ciebie nie nadaje się na reportera (sic!) wojennego. Lekkie pióro plus uzależnienie od adrenaliny – właściwa osoba, na właściwym stanowisku! Ale do Londynu nie przyjeżdżaj, bo nie znajdziesz tu ani ludzi, których znałeś, ani historii, która byłaby warta opisania. Tylko ruiny i chwasty. I rozpaczliwe próby odbudowania tego, czego odbudować się nie da.

Co innego walczyć, a co innego tę walkę opisywać, patrzymy na siebie z dwóch przeciwległych brzegów Styksu. W Tobie dużo jest jeszcze Danny’ego z Hogwartu, tego optymisty i pasjonata, który wierzył, że potrafi pokonać każdą przeszkodę. A ja? Remus Lupin nie istnieje, to tylko etykietka bez pokrycia, wygasły symbol. Jestem rozbity na części – jedna  została w lochach posiadłości Malfoyów, inna w Dolinie Godryka, jeszcze inna w zaułku, w którym... a zresztą jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że ja zdołam Cię poznać, chociaż wiele przeżyłeś i zjechałeś pół świata, natomiast Ty z pewnością nie poznasz mnie. I nie chodzi tylko o siwe włosy. Nie sądzę, żeby spotkanie było dobrym pomysłem, jak się na tym zastanowisz, to na pewno przyznasz mi rację.

Pytasz o Harry’ego, a ja znowu muszę zasłonić się niewiedzą. Bo nie mam pojęcia, co się teraz dzieje z synem mojego przyjaciela, nie widziałem go od czasu... To była taka szczęśliwa rodzina, Dan! Nie zasłużyli na to, co ich spotkało. A najgorsze jest to, że nie czuję tej wściekłej nienawiści, która kiedyś dodawała mi sił, jestem pusty w środku, niezdolny do żadnej reakcji. Nawet gdybym spotkał na ulicy Lucjusza Malfoya, pewnie minąłbym go bez słowa, chociaż jeszcze parę miesięcy temu rzuciłbym się na niego, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Gdy wygasa nienawiść, nie zostaje już nic, właściwie można się równie dobrze położyć na torach i czekać na pociąg. Albo pójść po kolejną butelkę wódki.

Regulus nie żyje, nie wiedziałeś o tym? Zginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, do dziś nie wiadomo na ten temat zbyt wiele. To, że milczy rodzina Blacków, nie dziwi, natomiast milczenie śmierciożerców (Veritaserum!) jest niepokojące – naprawdę nie mają pojęcia, co się stało. Podejrzewam, że to grubsza afera, związana bezpośrednio z Voldemortem. Wiesz, jaki był Reg. Nieprzewidywalny. Pogubiony. Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że go nie powstrzymałem, nie pomogłem wtedy, gdy się wahał. Wiem, pewnie przeceniam swój wpływ na niego. Spotykaliśmy się w ramach Klubu Literackiego, dużo rozmawialiśmy, a jednak w gruncie rzeczy nigdy się nie przyjaźniliśmy,  zbyt wiele nas dzieliło. Mimo wszystko – mam wyrzuty sumienia i chyba już się ich nie pozbędę, czuję się tak, jakbym czegoś nie dopilnował.

Rudolf też Ci nie odpisze, Danny. Tam, gdzie się teraz znajduje, nie ma ani pióra, ani papieru. Wybacz, ale nie będę rozwijał tego wątku. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, poszperaj w starych numerach „Proroka”.

Czasami, szczególnie na cmentarzu, gdy patrzę na imiona wyryte w marmurze, zastanawiam się, dlaczego i ja nie zginąłem. Swój wśród swoich – tak byłoby uczciwiej!  W świecie powojennym jestem obcy, niczego nie rozumiem i nie umiem się przystosować, żałosny strzęp człowieka. Gdybym poprosił kogoś o pomoc, odesłaliby mnie do Munga z napisem „trauma” przyklejonym do czoła. Po co mi to...? Na moją przypadłość i tak nie ma lekarstwa, więc przynajmniej zaoszczędzę pieniądze podatników i zostanę w domu. Wilk woli lizać rany w samotności. Zauważyłeś, że nawet piszę inaczej? Długie „zawikłańce” (jak je nazywałeś) zostały zastąpione przez krótkie, szczekliwe zdania, przemocą wyrwane z gardła. Literatura nie sprawia już przyjemności, straciła smak.

Sam widzisz, że nie jest wesoło, żyję bardziej przeszłością, niż teraźniejszością; czasami mam nawet wątpliwości, czy to sobota, czy czwartek. Chciałbym Cię zobaczyć, naprawdę, to nie tak, że złośliwie odradzam Ci powrót, po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się zawiódł. Pisz, Danny, pisz do mnie, ale – powtarzam! – nie przyjeżdżaj, odczekaj jeszcze ze dwa, trzy lata, będzie łatwiej. Może ludzie przestaną się bać? Może sytuacja polityczna się ustabilizuje? Może zaczniemy cieszyć się wiosną, słońcem, kwiatkami w doniczce...? Nie wiem, dlaczego wyrwało mi się to nieszczęsne „my”, które sugeruje nadzieję – miałem na myśli „ich”, tych, którzy pójdą do Hogwartu, dorosną i będę normalnie żyli. Właściwie to też jest jakaś nadzieja, nawet optymizm: nie ja, to oni, świat nigdy nie stoi w miejscu.

Przyślij zdjęcia, te, za które dostałeś nagrodę, czekam na szczegółową relację! Nie zmieniłem adresu, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli następnym razem wyślesz list pocztą, papugi nie są zbyt popularnymi ptakami w Londynie. Swoją drogą, ta Twoja jest bardzo bystra, chociaż bez przerwy żąda rumu i tabaki, a do tego niemiłosiernie fałszuje...

 

Pozdrawiam serdecznie:

Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Pisanie (2008 rok) uskuteczniałam przede wszystkim pod wpływem "Wariacji pocztowych" Brandysa. A także "Listów pogańskich" Grubińskiego i korespondencji Cycerona z Attykiem, która się pojawiła na marginesie "Boskiego Juliusza" Jacka Bocheńskiego.


End file.
